A Loud New Year
by Exotos135
Summary: Lincoln tries to keep his sisters awake in order to witness the new year.


**Hello, all you beautiful people! Today's the day, 2016 is leaving, and 2017 is coming to take its place. So what better way to celebrate than post my final 2016 story?**

 **Anyhow, I won't spoil anything, so instead, let me thank all of you who have read my stories-and survived them-and who have joined everybody celebrating this wonderful holiday. Though 2016 wasn't the best year, there were still some good things about it-like The Loud House-that made this year one I'm still going to miss.**

 **So, without further ado, here's my final 2016 story. Enjoy!**

 **P.S.: I don't own The Loud House, though that should be obvious at this point.**

* * *

 _At the Loud House..._

Most of the Loud siblings gathered at the living room as Lori, wearing her army outfit, walked to them.

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Lori exclaimed, folding her arms. "Today is the last day of the year! At midnight, 2016 will have come and gone, and 2017 shall be brought forth to bring us disappointments, good and bad moments, and most importantly, a second chance in whatever we failed to do!"

"Thanks for, like, reminding us of that," Leni complained, rolling her eyes.

"In order to make sure we get one final hoorah for the year, we must stay awake until midnight to witness the new year being born!" Lori added. "And I have prepared some countermeasures! First, Lisa will remain in her room so she doesn't bore somebody to sleep with one of her lectures!"

"Fine," Lisa said, crossing her arms.

"Then, for the older Louds-including me-I have prepared some coffee to regain our energy!" Lori gave a wink to Lynn, Luna, Luan and Leni. "As for the younger ones, I have brewed you some energy tea. Once you've taken these things, keep in mind you must stay entertained, and most importantly, active, until midnight! Have I been clear?!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" Lana shouted, earning a glare from Lori. "I mean, Ma'am!"

The glare intensified, but Lori calme down soon afterwards. "Let it go, Lori, you'll get tired faster," she said to herself before shouting, "Now, everybody go get energized!"

And so the Louds went to get energized, the older with their coffee and the younger with their tea. But soon enough, one particular problem came into view:

"Lori, did you put sugar in our coffee?" Luan inquired, raising an eyebrow. "'Cause I think I got a _raw deal_. Hehehe, get it?"

"Yeah, and sorry about it, I was so busy today that I forgot to put sugar on our coffee," Lori answered as she handed her sisters the sugar.

"What, exactly, were you busy with?" Leni asked. "I always thought all you ever did was, like, talk to Bobby on your phone."

"And I kinda did that this time too, except I did it because I was making something with Bobby," Lori then looked to her left and right before whispering, "You see, he and I have set up a stage for Lincoln's first New Year's kiss with Ronnie Anne. Once the time comes for the new year, we'll take them to the spot and film it all on camera."

"Aw, Lincoln's going to love it!" Lynn remarked.

"I know, but it needs to be a secret, that'll make it more special! At least, that's what Bobby says," Lori replied. "So can I count on you to keep quiet until the time comes?"

"Consider it done!" the sisters answered in unison.

"As long as I don't get in the shower, we should be fine," Luna added.

And of course, Lynn soon noticed. "Why the shower?"

"Because me plus shower equals revealing every secret by accident," Luna nonchalantly answered, taking another sip of her coffee. "The McBride incident is all the evidence you need."

"Okay, everybody clear?" Lori inquired, earning a nod from her sisters. "Then let's stay active!"

And so the Louds separated and went on to entertain themselves.

 _8:00 pm..._

Lisa walked back and forth in her bedroom, hoping that the time would go by faster that way, when Lincoln suddenly barged into her room. "Lincoln, what are you doing here?" Lisa asked with worry. "I have to stay as far away from our siblings as possible if anybody wants to stay awake for the new year!"

And then the duo turned around and saw Lily was sleeping in her baby crib.

"Although in Lily's case, it's too late," Lisa added.

"Listen, I know what they told you, but I need your help with something," Lincoln replied. "Do you know anything that could put our sisters to sleep? I want to keep a check on them so I can make sure they don't fall asleep."

"Outside of me, I think they do have some things that may put them to sleep," Lisa said before handing Lincoln a clipboard, which itself held a list. "Here's the list, good luck, Lincoln."

The boy took a closer look at the list: Luna would be put to sleep with classical music, and the same would be with Luan and boring jokes, Lynn and a lack of activity, Lucy and cheesy cheery stuff, Lana and being too inactive for too long, Lola and generic compliments, Lori and anything non-Bobby related, and Leni and... Just about anything.

"Okay, so the one I have to look out for the most is Leni," Lincoln remarked, getting an idea of what to do now. "Thanks Lisa, good luck staying awake!"

Lisa bid farewell as the boy left her room, and then she got an idea. "I know! I'll tell all the information held up in my brain to myself!" she proclaimed. "There's no way I'd be so boring as to drive myself to sleep!"

 _9:00 pm..._

Lincoln entered Lola and Lana's bedroom, where he saw Lana spraying Lola with water, who was acting like a cat. "Um, what's going on here?" Lincoln asked, catching the twins' attention.

"Well, long story short, Lola was about to fall asleep on her bed and I had to spray her with water in order to keep her awake," Lana explained before spraying the pseudo-princess once more. "Would you stop coming so close to falling asleep?!"

"It's not my fault! I need my beauty sleep if I want to maintain my high quality prettiness!" Lola whined. "Maybe you should try it once, it would probably make you look a lot more tolerable!"

"Why? It's not like it ever helped you look pretty before!" Lana scoffed in return.

The diva sniffed and held back her tears as she replied, "Lana, just because you want to try and help me stay awake until the new year, doesn't give you the right to hurt my feelings!"

"You _have_ feelings?" Lana asked, genuinely flabbergasted.

And then, Lola ran out of the room crying like a spoiled child. So basically like herself. "Hey, I wasn't trying to offend you!" Lana exclaimed, but by then it was too late, Lola was gone.

Luckily, Lincoln's list caught her attention soon enough. "What's that you got there, Lincoln?" she inquired.

"It's a list regarding what makes everybody sleep," Linc answered. "According to it, you fall asleep if you're inactive for too long."

"Something tells me that list's outdated," the mud lover scoffed. "There's no way I'll fall asleep just because I'm inactive for too long!"

And a couple seconds later, Lana started to close her eyes right before Lincoln snatched the sprayer and sprayed her sister with water. "Sorry, Lana, but I feel better safe than sorry," Lincoln told the mud lover. "Now stay active while I go see where Lola went."

So Lincoln left the mud lover with the water sprayer, which she gave a look as her eyes started to close again. Meanwhile, with Lola, the pageant diva cried into a wall when Lincoln found her, with mascara running down her cheeks.

"Lola, are you okay?" Lincoln asked, putting a hand in Lola's shoulder.

"Do I look like I'm okay?! Lana hurt my feelings!" Lola growled before she slapped Lincoln. "I mean, I know you probably don't get it since you're used to it, but it feels really bad when you get insulted!"

"Okay, let me see, uh, you're the prettiest diva around!" Lincoln told the girl, trying to get her good mood again.

Lola yawned in response. "Lincoln, there are only two divas around, of course I'll be the prettiest!" the pageant princess responded, her eyes partially closing.

 _"Oh no, I forgot generic compliments put her to sleep!"_ the boy thought, so he gave his next compliment more thought: "Out of all the blondes in this family, I like you the most."

Lola yawned again and closed her eyes some more. In fact, she looked like she would fall asleep at any moment. Looks like lies have the same effect as generic compliments.

"Okay, how about this: You're the greatest Loud around, you're the prettiest, the smartest, the nicest, and most importantly the most glamorous sister I've ever had! There, is that good?!" Lincoln snapped, putting his hands on his hips.

By then, however, the diva had fallen fast asleep. So deep, in fact, she didn't even react when Lincoln dropped her on the floor. "Dang it!" he exclaimed, before he heard a *thud* at the twins room and went there, only to see Lana had fallen asleep too. "Double dang it!"

 _10:00 pm_

Up next were Lynn and Lucy. Luckily for Lincoln, Lynn was generally so active, it would take a while before she'd get in any danger of falling asleep. Lucy, however, was reading a romance novel about vampires. Surely that would put her to sleep, so Lincoln snatched the book away.

"Hey, I was reading that," Lucy told her brother, though her tone made it difficult to tell whether she was angry or annoyed.

"Lucy, do I need to remind you that our objective is to stay awake until midnight?" Lincoln asked, throwing away the novel. "I already lost Lola and Lana, I can't lose you too because of a novel!"

"Lincoln, just because the average romantic vampire novel tends to have bland characters, thin plot, uninteresting dilemmas, and a significantly stilted pacing... Okay, I can see why you're worried," the goth replied with a shrug. "But what am I supposed to read instead?"

Clearly, Lincoln forgot to take that into account, so he started to look for some reading material for his gothic sister. First he saw some particularly gory novels, which was out of the question. Then he saw a Princess Pony book, and since Lynn was in the room, that was _definitely_ out of the question. Finally, he gave up and handed Lucy an Ace Savvy comic.

"Um, I'm not sure if you failed to notice, but I'm not the "comic book reading" kind of girl," Lucy told her brother as she took the comic. "I'm more of a "nihilistic emotastic wuss" kind."

"It's the only other available thing I have for you, Lucy," the boy replied with a shrug. "Now try to stay awake while I go see how to keep Lynn awake."

The emo shrugged and started reading the comic as Lincoln walked to Lynn, who immediately stopped what she was doing when she saw Lucy reading the comic. "Lincoln, are my eyeballs not working right now, or is Lucy actually reading something that isn't creepy or gothic?" the athlete asked.

"Yeah, it's the only thing I could give her that wouldn't put her to sleep," Lincoln answered.

"Nice, but how are you going to make sure I stay awake too?" Lynn inquired, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow. "Does the resourceful Lincoln Loud have something for me?"

"Well, I got balls," Lincoln said, giving the reader a look and smug smile before taking out a basketball. "See if you can catch it!"

And then Lincoln threw the basketball through the window, and Lynn, acting like a dog, jumped through the window to catch it. "That didn't go as well as I had hope," Lincoln remarked, scratching the back of his head.

"I honestly can't see what made you think it would go right at all," Lucy remarked, flipping the page of the comic. "You should probably go check on Lynn too, it's not very often that she jumps out the window, after all."

That was when Lincoln realized what that meant. "Oh no!"

The boy ran downstairs and went straight for the backyard as fast as he could. "Lynn!" he exclaimed once he reached the location. "Lynn, can you hear me?!"

Suddenly, he heard some familiar barking and saw Lynn jump out of the bushes and run after him. "Lynn! You're okay!" the boy exclaimed in relief as the girl released the ball and sat like a dog. "But how did you survive falling out of the window?"

"Please, Lincoln, as an athlete, I have suffered far worse injuries than falling off a window," Lynn proudly answered. "Besides, the bushes over there broke my fall."

And then the duo looked at the sky. "Wow, the stars are pretty tonight," Lynn remarked, her voice sounding sleepy. "So pretty-"

"Oh no, Lynn, please don't fall asleep!" Lincoln pleaded, and of course, the girl fell asleep soon afterwards. "Dang it, Lincoln Loud, when will you learn that if you say something, that something is going to happen next?!"

So the boy dragged Lynn all the way back to her and Lucy's bedroom and put her on her bed. "Oh well, at least Lucy's still awake," he said hopefully as he walked to Lucy... Only to see she wasn't holding the Ace Savvy comic book anymore. "Wait, this isn't the book I gave you."

Closer inspection revealed the book to be about how to fall asleep while looking awake. And then Lucy snored, just to seal the deal.

"Come the freak on!" the boy shouted in exasperation.

 _11:00 pm..._

Up next were Luna and Luan, which simply had to be a breath of fresh air. Somebody interested in music like Luna should at the very least know how to keep themselves awake.

And, taking into account the vibrations coming from the room, it was most likely that they really were managing to stay awake through loud music. However, once Lincoln went inside the room, he saw that the noise actually was a recording, and both Luna and Luan wobbled around the room, clearly dizzy from staying awake too long.

"G-Girls, come on, you need to stay awake for a little while longer!" Lincoln said as he went to both his sisters in a panic. "Luna, please stay awake! Do it for Mick Swagger!"

"Mick Swagger reinforces healthy sleeping," Luna mindlessly answered. "According to him, it helps him stay active during his longer tours."

"Okay, but you two need to stay awake until midnight!" Lincoln replied, only for Luna to fall asleep right on top of him.

"Stay awake until midnight?!" Luan repeated. "I could do that in my sleep!"

And as the comedian laughed, Lincoln counted with his fingers from 3... 2... 1... And then Luan hit the ground and fell asleep soon afterwards. "Ugh, this isn't working at all!" the boy complained as he crawled out of Luna. "If I don't get at least one sister to stay awake, everybody's going to miss the new year again!"

 _11:30 pm..._

Lincoln went back to Lisa and Lily's bedroom... And saw the little genius and baby had already fallen asleep. "Oh come on!" the boy exclaimed in frustration. "I mean, I expected Lily to fall asleep sooner or later, but not Lisa! What, did she lecture herself to sleep or something?!"

And then Lori barged into the room. "Lincoln, is-" she said, and then she saw Lisa deep asleep on the floor. "Oh geez, Lisa really did fall asleep."

"Yeah, and soon enough, everybody's going to fall asleep and miss the new year, just like always!" Linc exclaimed in frustration. "Speaking of that, how's Leni doing?"

"I'm keeping her awake by using bad fashion," Lori answered, rolling her eyes.

Back with Leni, the girl moved back and forth, curled up in a fetal position while a sandal-socks combo sat next to her. "Socks with sandals... Socks with sandals..." she chanted in complete horror.

And back with Lori and Lincoln, the boy looked at the ground as Lori approached him. "Hey, if you want, I can take you somewhere where you can see the new year begin," Lori told her little brother. "And who knows, maybe you'll even get a little companion too?"

"Sure, why not?" Linc replied before grabbing Lori's arm. "Take me somewhere nice, please."

Lori smiled and she and Lincoln left the house.

 _11: 59 pm..._

Lori took Lincoln to the top of the tallest hill in Royal Woods, where the entire city could be seen. Once there, Lori put Lincoln down a bench, and then gestured to a random set of trees while Lincoln took in the sight of the city. "Wow, this is a really beautiful place," Lincoln remarked, grabbing his cheeks in amazement. "Where did you find it, Lori?"

"Who are you calling Lori, Lame-O?"

The boy turned around and saw Ronnie Anne was sitting next to him. "I also think it's a very nice place to look at the city," she said, giving the boy an amused smile. "As for how your sis found this place, but I'm glad she did."

Lincoln turned back to the set of trees, and seemingly saw a couple of the bushes moving. "Hey Lame-O, the clock's about to mark the beginning of the new year," Ronnie stated as Lincoln turned to see the Clock was 5 seconds away from doing that. "How about a New Year's kiss?"

The boy flinched, but decided, hey, this was going to be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Well, once-in-a-year technically, but still. The boy and girl held hands, looked at each other passionately, and once the clock marked midnight, the duo kissed as fireworks were fired and exploded in the sky, signalling the beginning of the new year.

And once they separated, the fatigue of staying awake so long caught up to the duo as they clashed foreheads. "Heh, somehow, I didn't expect this to be so underwhelming," Ronnie remarked with a yawn.

"Same here," Lincoln replied. "But at least, we got to stay awake until the new year."

Ronnie smiled, and the couple fell asleep shortly before a flash and the sound of a camera taking a picture was heard, which was followed by Bobby and Lori coming out of the bushes and looking at the duo with pride. They shook hands, grabbed their asleep siblings and went back home, fully satisfied with the end of the year.


End file.
